VAMPIRE'S KINGDOM
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ia terselamatkan dari bahaya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun justru dengan begitu, ia malah terjebak bersama 4 pemuda tampan dalam sebuah tempat dan dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Haruskah ia senang atau meratapi nasibnya itu? /Kaname x Hinata – Itachi x Hinata – Kazama x Hinata – Will x Hinata/ Mind to RnR?/ Chap. 2 UP : KURAN's FAMILY
1. PROLOGUE : MOONLIGHT

**CAST :**

**- Kaname (Vampire Knight)**

**- Hinata (Naruto)**

**- Itachi (Naruto)**

**- Kazama (Hakuouki)**

**- Will (Will 'O The Wisp)**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh-tokohnya cuma pinjem, ide cerita punya aku (mell)**

**.**

**RATED : T _possible_ M**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, OOC _may be_, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ia terselamatkan dari bahaya yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Namun justru dengan begitu, ia malah terjebak bersama 4 pemuda tampan dalam sebuah tempat dan dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Haruskah ia senang atau meratapi nasibnya itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VAMPIRE'S KINGDOM**

_**By **_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**X**

**(-1-)**

**MOONLIGHT**

**X**

* * *

><p>Udara malam terasa begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang. Suara lolongan anjing menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Terlihat sepasang mata bersinar merah di dalam kegelapan, suara langkah kakinya kian mendekat ke tempat dimana seorang gadis sedang meringkuk—memeluk tubuhnya sendiri penuh ketakutan.<p>

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isak tangisnya agar tak terdengar. Meski detak jantung berpacu sangat cepat bagaikan genderang perang. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan ketika seseorang mencengkram kedua lengannya begitu erat.

Ia tak mampu melarikan diri lagi. Kini ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mati di tangan makhluk ini atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Adakah hal lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan mati? Jelas ada. Hidup selamanya sebagai makhluk terkutuk seperti mereka, bukan lagi sebagai manusia.

Itu jauh lebih buruk dan menakutkan bukan?

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku." Ujar makhluk menakutkan bertaring itu. Ia menyeringai, kian mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher jenjang milik sang gadis yang bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

**SLEPPP**

Lidah dingin nan lunak itu menjilat lehernya, membuat ia merinding. Kini ia sungguh pasrah. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan. Jika memang inilah cara ia akan melewati kematian.

"Lepaskan ia!" Terdengar suara seseorang, menghentikan aktivitas makhluk itu.

Langkah kaki kian mendekat. Ada seseorang yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Ah tunggu dulu! Ada langkah kaki lain yang ikut mendekat.

Dua orang.

Tiga orang.

Empat orang.

Tidak salah lagi, ada empat orang yang datang mendekat.

Sungguh tragis jika memang gadis itu akan dimangsa oleh lima makhluk penghisap darah yang kejam nan menakutkan malam ini. Ia semakin memejamkan mata. Tak ingin melihat rupa mereka. Kini ia sungguh tak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam keadaan ini, ia bagaikan seekor kancil yang terjebak di sarang buaya, tak dapat bergerak, apalagi melarikan diri.

"Arghhh …" Terdengar suara erangan kesakitan yang cukup keras.

Apakah gadis itu sudah dimangsa mereka?

Oh bukan.

Ternyata makhluk yang hendak menggigit gadis itu tiba-tiba hancur seketika. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu, menghilang tertiup angin malam. Ya makhluk itu telah lenyap tanpa jejak.

Sang gadis masih menutup mata. Ia sengaja menulikan telinganya. Tak perduli lagi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara halus nan lembut menyapa telinganya.

Ia tak ingin membuka matanya. Rasa takut dan gelisah masih menyelimuti.

"Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan." Terdengar suara lain.

"Bawa pulang saja." Suara lain menganjurkan.

"Hn. Ide bagus." Ada lagi suara yang berbeda—menyetujui.

**BRUKK**

Tubuh sang gadis terjatuh—tak sadarkan diri, tepat ke dalam pelukan seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Ia segera menggendongnya, berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu—diikuti ketiga lelaki lain yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Kabut hitam. Mereka berubah menjadi kabut hitam—menghilang ditelan gelap malam, tersapu angin yang berhembus.

Suara lolongan anjing kembali terdengar. Mencekam. Seakan menandakan kedatangan makhluk menakutkan. Itu memang benar bukan? Makhluk-makhluk menakutkan—penghisap darah telah datang. Makhluk immortal yang sudah ada selama beberapa abad yang lalu. Bersembunyi dari keramaian, bersembunyi dari manusia. Namun kini mereka telah berani menampakkan diri di hadapan umum, bahkan memangsa manusia. Makhluk seperti mereka biasa disebut dengan nama _**"VAMPIRE".**_

Bulan telah berbentuk sempurna. Bulan purnama. Bersinar terang, berbentuk bulat, indah dan mengagumkan. Mereka sangat menyukai saat seperti ini.

Bulan purnama. Saat dimana mereka akan datang untuk mencari makanan. Memangsa dan menghisap darah manusia sebagai pengobat rasa haus mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>Awal chapter hanya berupa prolog (pembukaan) yang mengawali cerita ini.<strong>

**Menceritakan Hinata yang terjebak diantara pemuda-pemuda tampan di dunia berbeda darinya.**

**#Uhh pengen juga dong aku ada diantara mereka semua#**

**Aku bikin FF Xoper lagi nih ...**

**Aku sangat suka sekali membuat FF Xoper Hinata dengan chara cowok dalam berbagai anime.**

**Apalagi kalau cowok-cowoknya keren dan ganteng, uhh makin greget deh :D**

**Kayak Kaname, Itachi, Kazama, dan Will.**

**Bagi yang belum tahu mereka (Kazama & Will) silahkan search di google :-)**

**Atau bisa juga lihat di Profil Pic yang dipasang di ff ini. Aku sudah membuat edit pic chara-chara utamanya :-)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. KURAN's FAMILY

**GENRE : Supernatural, Mystery, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tokoh-tokoh hanya pinjam, ide cerita punya Author (mell)**

**.**

**RATED : T **_**possible**_** M**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent readers**_**, OOC **_**may be**_**, TYPO, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VAMPIRE'S KINGDOM**

**_By_ ****Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x**

**(-2-) **

**KURAN's FAMILY**

**x**

* * *

><p>Gelap dan sunyi.<p>

Keadaan disana sungguh mencekam apabila dilihat dari luar. Namun ketika berada di dalam kastil, pemikiran itu akan segera berubah. Yang dirasakan hanyalah kenyamanan dan ketenangan, karena keadaan di dalamnya begitu mengangumkan.

Seorang gadis cantik terbaring diatas tempat tidur berukuran besar dalam sebuah ruangan. Matanya masih terpejam. Bibir tipis nan mungilnya putih pucat, seakan kekurangan darah. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, terlihat beberapa pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah duduk berbincang santai di ruang tengah.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang sembari memainkan gelas kristal berisi cairan merah kental di tangan kanannya.

"Untuk sementara kita akan membiarkan ia tinggal disini." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur jika nanti terjadi masalah karenanya." Ujar pemuda berambut merah bernada dingin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan meminta pendapat pada sosok yang sejak tadi terdiam tak ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Terserah." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang begitu singkat dan terkesan tak peduli.

"Baik, kita sudah sepakat. Ia akan berada di bawah pengawasan serta perlindunganku secara langsung." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan mengakhiri pembicaraan seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Sepertinya Kaname benar-benar tertarik pada gadis itu." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan dengan ketiga saudaranya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari mereka.

Hening dan sepi.

Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut.

**_Keluarga Kuran._**

Merupakan keluarga vampire berdarah murni yang paling berpengaruh serta memiliki kekuatan yang hebat dibandingkan keluarga vampire lainnya. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah vampire yang berasal dari keturunan bangsawan tingkat atas.

Sejak berabad-abad tahun yang lalu, keluarga Kuran selalu menjadi vampire yang disengani, ditakuti, dan dihormati. Baik oleh sesama bangsa vampire maupun bangsa werewolf yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan mereka. Bahkan ketika peperangan antara bangsa vampire dan bangsa werewolf terjadi setiap seratus tahun sekali, mereka selalu unggul dan memenangkan pertarungan sengit itu.

Kini keturunan dari keluarga Kuran hanya tersisa empat orang saja. Yaitu:

_**Kaname Kuran** _: Berambut hitam kecoklatan, beriris coklat pekat. Sifatnya lembut dan sopan, namun misterius dan tak bisa ditebak.

**_ Itachi Kuran_ **: Berambut hitam panjang senada dengan irisnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Sifatnya tenang dan tak banyak menunjukkan ekspresi.

**_ Kazama Kuran_ **: Berambut pirang, beriris merah darah. Sifatnya kasar, kejam, dan pemaksa.

**_Will Kuran_ **: Berambut merah, beriris biru cerah. Sifatnya dingin dan bermulut pedas.

Sudah lama keluarga Kuran mencetuskan sebuah peraturan baru di dunia vampire. Bahwa para vampire tidak boleh meminum darah manusia apalagi jika membuat masalah di dunia mereka. Akan ada hukuman yang diberikan untuk yang melanggar aturan tersebut.

Jika kesalahan yang dilakukan masih dalam kategori ringan maka hukuman yang didapat adalah pengasingan ke dunia lain dalam waktu yang ditentukan, namun jika kesalahan sudah masuk kategori yang berat maka hukuman matilah yang akan didapatkan.

Peraturan itu telah lama diterapkan. Namun masih banyak saja yang melanggarnya. Bahkan ada sebuah kubu yang menentang dan menjadi pemberontak. Mereka selalu membuat masalah baik di dunia vampire maupun dunia manusia. Kini jaringan mereka semakin melebar dan kuat, membuat keresahan bagi semuanya. Karena selain meminum darah manusia, mereka pun meminum darah sesama vampire. Sungguh menakutkan bukan?

Sebagai pemimpin dari bangsa vampire, Kaname memiliki kewajiban untuk memberantas para pemberontak itu, dengan bantuan ketiga saudaranya. Demi melindungi rakyatnya sendiri maupun bangsa manusia yang telah menjadi sekutu mereka sejak beberapa abad silam.

* * *

><p><strong>X X X<strong>

* * *

><p>Bulu lentik gadis itu mulai bergerak menandakan bahwa ia akan segera terbangun. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris bening bak mutiara yang indah nan mempesona. Ia segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.<p>

"A-aku ada dimana?" Gumamnya merasa bingung melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang nampak asing dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Terdengar sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Sosok seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam kecoklatan terlihat tengah duduk santai diatas sebuah sofa yang ada disana sembari bermain catur seorang diri.

"Si-siapa kau? Da-dan aku ada di-dimana?" Tanya si gadis memancarkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah! Kau aman disini." Ujar lelaki itu tersenyum seraya melangkah mendekat kearah si gadis kemudian duduk disampingnya. "Namaku Kaname Kuran." Ia menyebutkan namanya.

Gadis itu bergerak mundur agar menjauh dari Kaname. Bahkan ia turun dari tempat tidur kemudian duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau jangan takut! Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Kaname menenangkan sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. "Justru aku akan melindungimu." Lanjutnya lagi penuh keyakinan.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Karena itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku." Jawab Kaname mantap.

Hinata terdiam. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Tak berani untuk memandang iris coklat pekat milik Kaname yang penuh dengan pesona.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Dan aku pastikan siapapun tak akan ada yang menyakitimu, karena kau berada dibawah perlindungan dan tanggungjawabku." Tutur Kaname lembut—menyentuh kepala Hinata, membelainya perlahan.

"Ka-kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Di-dimanakah aku berada se-sekarang?" Hinata kembali menanyakan hal yang belum terjawab oleh Kaname.

"Kau ada di kastil keluarga Kuran. Lebih tepatnya kau sedang berada di dunia vampire." Jelas Kaname santai membuat gadis itu terkejut tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"A-apaaa? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Ti-tidak mungkin …" Pekik Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya—memandang wajah Kaname penuh keterkejutan.

* * *

><p><strong>X X X<strong>

* * *

><p>"Membosankan sekali." Keluh Kazama sesekali menguap lebar.<p>

"Tck." Will hanya berdecak mendengar keluhan saudaranya yang satu itu. Ia masih fokus membaca buku di tangannya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

"Will, memang kau tak merasa bosan membaca buku setiap waktu?" Tanya Kazama memberikan tatapan tak habis pikir pada Will.

"Tidak." Jawab Will singkat. "Justru aku lebih bosan jika melihat wajahmu itu." Tukasnya lagi membuat kedutan di dahi Kazama karena merasa kesal.

"Tck, kurang ajar kau!" Umpat Kazama seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya—berjalan menuju keluar kastil.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi membuka suara.

"Aku akan berburu." Jawab Kazama sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Lebih baik kau ikuti ia." Perintah Itachi.

"Tck, merepotkan!" Dengus Will merasa tak suka karena waktunya membaca buku telah terganggu. Namun meski begitu ia tetap menuruti perintah Itachi yang merupakan kakak keduanya.

Kini di ruangan tengah itu hanya ada Itachi seorang diri. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa yang tengah diduduki. Memejamkan mata serta memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak enak sejak tadi.

'Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.' Harap Itachi dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>X X X<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-aku mau pulang." Lirih Hinata dengan tubuh gemetar—meringkuk di sudut ruangan.<p>

Kaname mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya seraya berkata begitu lembut dan penuh permohonan: "Hime … Tataplah aku!"

Meski enggan, nyatanya Hinata pun menuruti ucapan Kaname. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata coklat pekat milik pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah Kaname, membuat hati Hinata terasa nyaman dan hangat ketika melihatnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Perlahan Hinata menyentuh wajah tirus Kaname, membelainya secara hati-hati seakan meresapi setiap detik yang terlewat. Sedangkan Kaname hanya terdiam sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian dari tangan lembut si gadis bermata lavender.

**GYUTT**

Tanpa diduga Hinata mendekap tubuh Kaname begitu erat. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan, air mata pun mengalir kian deras. Senyum Kaname menghilang seketika digantikan oleh raut wajahnya yang serius sembari membalas dekapan Hinata lebih erat lagi.

"A-aku ta-takut …" Gumam Hinata tergagap di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ssuuttt! Tak usah takut, Hime. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, percayalah padaku!" Ujar Kaname menenangkan.

"….." Hinata terdiam dan masih saja menangis.

"Kau harus beristirahat, Hime. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau terlelap." Kaname menggendong tubuh Hinata ala bridal style—membawanya ke tempat tidur, kemudian dibaringkan disana.

"Ka-kau janji tak akan me-meninggalkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Hinata menantap Kaname sendu dan penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja, Hime." Kaname tersenyum. "Pejamkan matamu, dan tidurlah! Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu." Ia membelai kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menggenggam tangan Kaname yang masih bebas seraya memejamkan mata mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya kembali.

Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang tengah dilanda kebingungan serta kekalutan karena semua hal terjadi diluar nalar. Namun rasa percaya muncul begitu saja ketika ia melihat Kaname, apalagi ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Ia merasa ada sebuah ikatan benang merah antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

Aneh bukan?

Namun itulah yang Hinata rasakan.

"Kau pasti sudah mulai merasakannya. Iya kan, Hime?" Gumam Kaname sembari tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok indah yang tengah terlelap dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 end.<strong>

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorite ff ini :-)**

**Jangan lupa kembali tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review yang ada di bawah ya!**

**Agar aku selalu bersemangat dan tak terkena WB ;-)**


End file.
